Birthday Gift
by PrincessBryana
Summary: Shadow has planned a perfect birthday surprise for Sonic. AU: HumanFic or just imagine them as regular hedgies. You do you boo.


The blue haired boy lying in bed stretched his limbs out from sleep and opened his green eyes. Sonic expected to be face to face with the familiar light of the sun streaming from his opened window; his usual morning alarm. But, there was a slight problem.

It was dark.

Not the night time kind of dark, everything in his vision was pitch black. Sonic couldn't see a thing.

Alarmed, Sonic sat bolt upright on his bed as he continuously began to blink rapidly and move his head about, searching for any kind of light. But there was nothing to see.

"Oh no..." he muttered to himself before grabbing his head with his hands in panic. "I've gone blind!"

"You're not blind, Faker."

Startled, Sonic gasped quietly at the familiar low voice as he whipped his head around to the right, assuming that's where the deep sound came from.

"Shadow?" he asked curiously, while shooting his hands out to reach him. Sonic inched his hands close enough until he felt an arm, then shoulders. Sonic began to pat around the face. He touched the still boy's mouth, his cheeks, his soft hair. Until his hand was knocked away.

"It is you, Shads! Why can't I see anything?"

"You're wearing a blind fold." he answered bluntly.

At this, Sonic put his hands up to his face and patted around his eyes. Surely enough, he felt the soft fabric wrapped around his head. Rather tightly at that. Sonic assumed that it was Shadow who put it on him at some point in the night-

_"Wait..." _Sonic thought suspiciously, as he put two and two together in his head. He had on a blindfold...And Shadow was undoubtedly sitting next to him on the bed with him._ "Why was he watching me sleep? Unless..."_

Sonic turned his head to face Shadow, assuming he was facing him.

"Look Shads," he began cautiously. "If you're coming out on me here, I don't think I'm your type."

"God, no." he responded immediately. "If I were to ever come out to someone, it wouldn't be _you._"

"Than who would it be?" Sonic joked.

"Espio."

Sonic couldn't argue there.

"Yeah, Espio is pretty hot." Sonic answered honestly. "You got me there, Shads."

"Okay enough day dreaming," Sonic felt the bed shift off it's access weight. "Get up. We have a surprisefor you."

"Okay," Sonic began warily. "But why am I wearing a blindfold?"

"You're going to have to wait and see."

"But I can't see."

"Just get out of the damn bed, Faker."

Sonic did as he was told and jumped off the bed. Though, once he stood, Sonic hesitated taking a step forward. Shadow must've sensed this when Sonic heard him sigh and grab his hand.

"This way." He ordered, dragging him out of the room.

"Uh, Shads? Shouldn't I get dressed first?" He asked, remembering his red checkered pajama pants and plain t-shirt that he wore to sleep, and Sonic couldn't leave the house without his classic red shoes.

"You're not leaving the house, Sonic." Shadow clarified as if he had read his mind. "You're fine- watch it."

"Ow!" Sonic jerked his body back from the door frame.

"Sorry." Shadow said dryly.

"No you're not."

"I know."

"Shadow." Sonic whined when he felt that they were out of his room. "What's this about? Can I take off the blind fold now?"

"If you do, It'll ruin my birthday present to you."

Now this caught Sonic by surprise. He completely forgot that today was June 23, his birthday! But most surprising, was the fact that Shadow got _him _a gift? Sonic never took Shadow to be this generous after all. This is certainly exciting!

Shadow stopped leading Sonic and positioned him to stand perfectly still. "Now wait here, I'll be right back." he said before Sonic heard the sound of receding footsteps.

As Sonic now stood there alone, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous now. Yeah, Shadow was never a generous type of guy, so who's to say that this birthday present _will_ be anything but generous? Whatever it was that he was receiving, Sonic hoped it wouldn't hurt.

Not too long after he had left, Sonic heard Shadow's footsteps retreat back. Although, upon closer inspection, Sonic thought he had heard two more footsteps come towards him.

"Okay, Sonic?" Shadow asked. "On three, I need you to bend down."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Shadow said, sounding honest. "You won't regret it."

Sonic hoped so. Shadow did a quick countdown and Sonic did as he was told when he hesitantly bent down.

To be greeted with a pair of soft lips.

Sonic quickly grew alarmed at first and nearly jumped from shock as he didn't know what to make of this. Somebody was kissing him. An _actual _kiss. For a split second, Sonic didn't move...

Until he automatically put his hands up to cup the person's face and quickly deepened the kiss.

It felt very exhilarating to say the least, dancing his over another pair while his heart drummed wildly in his chest. It was a simple kiss, but to Sonic, it felt amazing. Whoever this person was, is most definitely really small in stature. No wonder he had to bend down. And as Sonic now moved his fingers to toy with the lock of short hair behind her head, he had a pretty good idea of who this could be. His heart immediately skipped a beat of that newfound discovery.

That's why he hadn't stopped kissing her yet.

But, just as quickly as the moment came, it had ended when Sonic grew low of oxygen and hesitantly separated his lips from the mysterious person. Sonic heard her lightly pant from the lack of air they wasted from that kiss. How odd was it that he automatically recognized who those panting breaths belonged too? Maybe hanging around someone you had to save constantly made it second nature to know. As a final clue for the guessing game, Sonic licked his lips.

Strawberry flavered lip balm.

Sonic couldn't help but smile.

If he was ever going to kiss anyone, _this _person was his only choice that came closer to anyone else.

Sonic slowly reached behind him and removed the blind fold.

He had to blink for a bit, trying to refocus his sight as he stared down at a flushed Amy Rose.

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle as he nervously scratched the back of his head and looked over to the smirking ebony boy.

"You sneaky bastard." Sonic commented, smiling in disbelief.

Shadow casually shrugged. "Happy Birthday, Faker. Hope you liked it."

Sonic gazed back Amy, who was currently staring up at Sonic smiling shyly. Sonic would've expected for Amy to immediately jump on him again and shower him with even more kisses. Did kissing him cause her to have a hard time believing that her hero actually do what she always wanted? Whatever it was, Sonic found her awestruck behavior to be oddly cute.

He ruffled her hair, which made Amy stare up at him with little amazed twinkle in her eye. Sonic flashed her one of his handsome smiles.

"Thanks you guys."

**o0o**

**Happy 28th Birthday Sonic.**

**~_PrincessBryana_**


End file.
